


【Dickjay】夜刃

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, tag剧透……, 后续会添加tag, 夜翼50期后, 随时吃书
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: *祝大家春节快乐！*steam害我今天没有更新了_(:з」∠)_*为了让失忆表现得明显又不至于出戏，在Dick的视角会用“Ric”作为文中的代称，而在Jason的视角除对话外仍旧使用“Dick”称呼





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Todd的生活就是一团糟紧跟着一团糟，永无止境。

就像现在，他一大早就站在卫生间里，什么都不做，只是盯着验孕棒上新鲜出炉的两横杠，然后沉默地将它丢进垃圾桶里，和前两天早上的测试成果躺在一起，三根验孕棒明晃晃都是一个结果，看着特别扎眼。

再怎么想蒙骗自己也没用，没有原因的发情期消失再加上连续三天的测试全都测出两道杠，这几率约等于零，而Jason从不觉得他幸运到能抽中那个小概率。

所以，他怀孕了。

在现在他已经离开家族、离开哥谭、独自一人在外面做义警工作的情况下。

如果说还有什么能让现在的状况变得更糟糕——他十分确定，这孩子的另一个父亲是这几个月来唯一跟他上过床的那个人，Dick Grayson，失忆的、同样离开家族、离开哥谭、但已经不想和义警沾上一点关系的Dick Grayson。

你到底是怎么把这些不利条件凑到一起去的，Jason Todd？要知道上帝凑了一渡轮的罪人可是整整花了五年时间啊！

 

 

如果能穿越回过去，Jason要做的第一件事就是把上个月的自己死死摁在安全屋里，最好再加条绳子一直绑到第二天早上。

Omega的发情期在现今科技的作用下已经不再是正常生活工作的阻碍，只要按时服用抑制剂，每月的那两天只会让他们有点欲望和随之而来的些许烦躁罢了。

但Jason一直都不是幸运的人，他把自己搞到现在这个糟糕的境地，严格地说，只做错了两个决定，谁敢相信呢？

在和两个非人类组队之后，Jason就一直在用抑制剂，靠字面意义上的打击罪犯释放情绪。然后？比扎罗和阿尔忒弥斯不知去了哪里，他下定决心枪击了企鹅人而阴差阳错之下对方保住了性命。再然后？罗伊死了。

他狠狠地踢了别人的屁股，和蝙蝠女侠一起，但这没起到什么作用，他还是很生气。

所以他做了第一个错误的决定，在短暂停留布鲁德海文的期间去那间酒吧。

像这样提供给底层人民的酒吧在哥谭到处都是，在布鲁德海文也不算稀有。Jason没有用信息素中和剂，随便哪个人都闻得出来他是一个在发情期吃了抑制剂的Omega。

Jason不是去“找乐子”的，也没兴趣当别人的“乐子”。他只是去点了杯酒，简简单单地把自己灌醉，然后等等看有没有上来就动手动脚甚至想用强的人渣，再狠狠教训一顿他们。

在这种地方，会有人渣的概率几乎是百分之百，所以Jason根本没想过如果有普通人来找他搭讪怎么办。那个人走过来的时候，他已经有些醉了，酒吧的灯光实在太过昏暗，以至于有那么一瞬间，他觉得走过来坐到他身边的那个人是Dick Grayson。

不过Jason很快就打消了这个念头，一是因为在酒精方面他是个轻量级选手，大半杯下去看人就要多花个几秒对焦，对自己的辨认能力实在没什么信心；二是因为那个人自我介绍叫Ric，同时对他表现出了明显的兴趣。

基本上这就不可能是Dick Grayson了对吧？十有八九只是长得有点像而已。

尽管他的主要目的是喝酒兼揍人渣发泄情绪，但有人普通的过来搭讪也很好解决——拒绝就是了，他又不是来找人上床的。

但来搭讪的人长得像Dick Grayson并不在他事前的考虑范围内。

所以他做了第二个错误的决定，他喝光了自己的那杯酒，又接受了对方给他买的那杯。然后，他们一起去了旅馆。

标记不是问题，即使Ric不打算遵守一夜情的规则，他的标记也留不了太久。从前人们相信有永久的只会在Alpha去世后才会消失的标记已经被证实根本不存在，所谓“永久”不过是一次又一次临时标记的结果。廉价的汽车旅馆里没有避孕套也不是问题，他可以吃药，偶尔吃一次并不会有什么大伤害。而且，公平公正地说，Ric的技术不错，值回票价。

这就意味着一直到第二天醒来为止，Jason的心情都很不错。他懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，从床上坐起来开始穿衣服，然后在伸手去够被对方压在身下的外套时偶然地看到了还在熟睡中的Ric的脸。

……这他妈不就是Dick Grayson吗！！！！！！

Jason的内心惊涛骇浪，差点想伸手去捏对方的脸看是不是别人假扮的。

他真的捏了。

Ric发出一声不满的叹气，缓缓睁开了眼睛，反射性地冲着Jason笑了笑。而Jason，好吧确认对方并没有顶着一张假脸后他还是很不冷静，但比刚才好一点了。他不是脸盲，况且即使他是脸盲也不至于认不出Dick Grayson，但是仔细想想Dick根本没有理由这么做不是吗？搞不好这只是和Dick长得特别像的某个人，隔了八辈子血缘关系但恰好长的像，或者干脆是Dick的克隆人之类的，毕竟换个假名字装不认识去骗没血缘关系的弟弟的炮这种事情根本就没有意义吧！

“夜翼？”电光火石之间，Jason只想除了这么一个确认对方身份又不至于让人误会的试探性问法。

Ric的表情迅速地冷淡了下来，也不笑了，甚至表现出一丝反感。

“我不是夜翼。”

Jason觉得有点……混乱，还好他的大脑还在自主运转，迅速帮他想好了借口。

“呃，我不是那个意思，只是你和夜翼真的有点像。我是哥谭人，犯罪巷出身，你知道的。”

Ric点点头，表情缓和了下来。Jason跟着松了口气，昨晚为了解释身上的伤痕，他临时编造出一套犯罪巷出身、当了好长一段时间黑帮打手最后洗手上岸的生活经历，没想到居然在这种地方派上了用场。

“没事，你不用怕，我和夜翼一点关系都没有。”

Ric甚至上来捏了捏他的肩膀，顺着一路抚到后背轻拍了几下，同时放出点信息素，Alpha对Omega的惯用安抚招数。

Jason只觉得魔幻，如果说开始他还心存一丝侥幸觉得这可能是Dick的克隆体，现在他百分百确定这就是Dick本人——但这到底是怎么一回事？他只是离开一下，前后也没几个月，回来Dick就这样了？没人管的吗？

“我得走了，我有点忙，你知道。”

Jason挣开Dick的手，语无伦次地说着什么连他自己都不知道内容的借口，抓过外套就走。

Dick顺从地放开手，随意地向床头一靠，并没有阻拦他。

 

 

Jason几乎是一出门就给Alfred打了电话，然后他就知道了Dick Grayson会变成这样的原因。

枪击、失忆。

所以这就是为什么Dick要改名Ric，为什么他会在酒吧里搭讪Jason，为什么对夜翼的身份如此排斥。

Jason挂断电话，一阵恍惚。

这都是什么和什么，跟Bruce和Selina那堆结婚逃婚的破事同台播放的狗血八点档吗？

 

 

在一个月后的如今，Jason终于可以斩钉截铁做出判断了。

这绝对就是狗血八点档。

他本来应该吃药的，如果他吃了那现在就什么事都不会发生，但在和Alfred通过话后他被震撼到完全忘记了这件事，彻头彻尾将它抛到了脑后。

所以，他怀孕了。

就现在，有个小崽子舒舒服服地躺在他肚子里头，靠他的循环系统活着，等到满四十周滚出来哇哇大哭把他烦死在奶瓶和尿布中间。

Jason的大脑一片空白。

不，不，仔细想想，很有可能他根本不需要做什么就能解决这件事。有一半的胚胎会自然地因为生化妊娠而消失，即使度过危险期，没有Alpha的信息素，早期流产的可能性也非常高……

该死的。

Jason愤愤地转身，走出卫生间开始收拾行李。

他可以接受失去这个孩子，毕竟只是个胚胎，要说有什么感情还早得很；但他不能接受因为他能做而没有去做的某些事情而失去它。

 

 

话虽这么说，Jason其实完全没想好具体要怎么做。

想要找到Dick很容易，只要回到他们见面的那个酒吧十有八九就能碰上他。问题是碰到之后该怎么办？

从某种程度上来说，Dick还在失忆这件事对他有利，毕竟Jason完全无法想象自己走到一个记忆完整的Dick面前对他说我怀孕了。没错，对谁说出这种话都非常不容易，但困难和地狱可是两个模式。

……当然，这也不代表“困难”模式就很容易应付了。

Jason叹了口气，将背包重重地丢在床上。他在布鲁德海文没有安全屋，所以这是他新买下的一栋房子。鉴于他接下来的身体状况，这栋房子位于治安相对良好地区，因为要出国的缘故，前房主夫妇将这房子里的家具半卖半送给了他，他只需要去一次超市把冰箱和橱柜填满就好。

至于Dick，等他安顿好了再说吧，至少要等到他想出用怎样一个说辞之后。

当鸵鸟并不能解决问题，但可以让人假装问题不存在。

Jason用电话叫了辆出租，出门等待。大约十分钟后，一辆黄色的出租车飞驰而来，稳稳地停在他门口。

“嗨，Jason！”

他十万分眼熟的人正从摇下的车窗冲他招手，还能有谁？Dick Grayson，永远是Dick Grayson。

Jason已经不想再感叹他的糟糕运气，装鸵鸟从来都不能解决问题，尤其是在有人把你的头从沙子里拔出来的时候。

“等等。”Dick的表情变得严肃起来，他打开车门，走到Jason身边，仔细嗅闻着Jason的信息素。

Jason知道他在做什么，Omega怀孕后信息素会有一些改变，尽管前期还很微小，但作为胎儿的父亲和久经训练的侦探，Dick不可能发现不了。

“你怀孕了？”

Dick看向他的眼睛，语气中全是掩不住的震惊。

“对。”

瞒是瞒不下去了，直接这样捅破窗户纸反而让Jason松了口气。在Dick这样的Alpha说谎话没有意义，他干脆就这样直接抛出答案，然后等着看Dick的反应。

Dick没有考虑太久，不如说他简直是飞快地下了决定。

他抬起手，有些笨拙地拍了拍Jason的肩膀试图传递出友好的信号。

“我知道你的意思了。”

Jason看着Dick真诚的眼睛，忍住没问他到底知道什么了——Jason自己都不知道自己是什么意思好吗？

果不其然，Dick自己揭晓了谜底。

“如果你不想养，可以生下来给我，我会照顾好它的。”

Jason……Jason惊呆了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *祝大家春节快乐！
> 
> *steam害我今天没有更新了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> *为了让失忆表现得明显又不至于出戏，在Dick的视角会用“Ric”作为文中的代称，而在Jason的视角除对话外仍旧使用“Dick”称呼

是的，作为Ric Grayson的日子里他对自己的未来并没有什么规划；以及，是的，他并不对此感到烦恼。

如果当夜翼算得上一种人生规划，那么走一步算一步肯定更担得起“人生规划”这个名头——毕竟当夜翼时基本所有的转折点都不是他能掌控的，比如被一枪打中脑袋。

至少，一夜情的决定是Ric自己做的。

 

 

即使他不打算再做夜翼的工作，即使他对过去没有记忆，那些年的训练痕迹依然保留在他身体里。Ric只是普通的布鲁德海文居民，一名出租车司机——会十二种语言、精通格斗术，可能还有些别的什么。

比如：对信息素的精准判断能力。

对一般人来说非常难以分辨，但对Ric来说，几乎是靠近对方的第一瞬间他就意识到了不对，Jason的信息素有一些微妙的改变。旋即，他注意到这个改变有点向他的靠拢。

对Omega来说这是一种生理上的策略，通过信息素的改变来提醒孩子的父亲提供更多的食物和安全。但这也是一个漫长的过程，才发育不久仅几克重的胚胎能引起的变化并不多，通常直到第三个月，这种改变才会被胎儿的父亲发现。

显然Ric并不在“常”的范围里。

短暂的惊愕与再度确认后，Ric很快就明白了这究竟是怎么一回事。

简而言之，是他自己没戴套，还在事后靠脸把对方吓了一跳，看Jason离开时那个慌张的模样，如果说Jason因为这个忘记吃事后药，那简直再正常不过了。

鉴于Dick就是夜翼，虽然作为Ric的他根本不记得这种事，而他也很怀疑作为Dick的他会不会记得几年前暴打过一个黑帮打手，这责任他还是得担。

至于Jason是不是另有所图——这简直是个悖论，如果有人因为他失忆而打算接近他，又怎么会不知道他已经失忆了什么关键信息都不记得了呢？想用他来威胁蝙蝠侠什么的更不可能，要这么做，直接抓了他就好，没听过哪个绑匪有给他生个孩子然后用孩子威胁他再用他威胁蝙蝠侠这种九曲十八弯的脑回路。

接下来的问题是，Jason想要做什么？

这个就更简单了，显然Jason并不缺钱，也不想去做手术解决掉这个意外产物，但一个孩子绝对可以做到打乱他的生活。所以，哪里还有比孩子的父亲更值得托付的对象呢？

Ric丝毫不介意担负起责任，反正他本来的生活也没什么规划，至于孩子的养育问题——Jason想必不介意多来看看孩子，而他，作为John和Mary的儿子，对抚养一个孩子健康长大十分有信心。

但现在重要的并不是这个，在迎接这个孩子之前——还有差不多三十六周。

这就是为什么他现在推着购物车跟在Jason后面看对方挑选食物，对上流社会的人物来说提供信息素意味着找医生打特殊药物然后抽上一针管包装得像个礼物再送过去，但对他们这个阶级的人来说，直接住到一起更加方便快捷。

Ric不讨厌这个主意，能和Jason一夜情就代表他想进一步和对方发展，Jason显然也是这样。所以现在要考虑的问题是更加客观的，比如他的噩梦。

在几次心理咨询之后Ric自认要好多了，尖叫着从梦中惊醒这种事情已经有几周没发生过，但他们还是需要针对这种事情开诚布公地谈一谈，毕竟他们还要在一起住相当长一段时间，搞不好还会睡在一张床上。

 

 

“我平时没什么要做的事，哥谭那边基本不需要我管，只要每月拿收益就可以。”

Jason非常简洁地叙述了一下自己的工作情况，Dick看着这间屋子点点头，如果Jason的银行卡支持得起他随随便便就买下一栋不错的房子，那他确实不需要按时上班打卡了。

而且话说回来，哥谭是真的不适合人类居住，隔壁大都会要好多了，当然，布鲁德海文也不是特别差。

或者说，和哥谭相比，没人能想得出更差的地方。

“我是开出租车的，这个你知道。”看着Jason点点头，Dick继续说了下去，“每周二周五，我会去心理医生那里做治疗。”

“心理医生？”

Jason坐直了身体。

“不小心伤到头了。”Ric指指自己的脑袋，努力轻描淡写混过去，“失忆，然后我决定开启新生活，医生就是在帮我这个。”

“……医生叫什么名字？”

Jason没追究枪伤的问题，而是询问起了心理医生——大概是因为他也知道在这种地方被枪击是多么普通的一件事。

“Gruidae，Gruidae医生，你也想见见他吗？他的能力不错。”

别说哥谭了，Ric倒是想知道从布鲁德海文底层成长出来的小孩有几个没心理问题的，虽然不知道Jason究竟有什么问题，但是如果能帮他一下的话，Ric也绝不介意介绍医生给他。

“好。”

Jason简短地回答，像是在顾虑着什么，将目光转向一旁。

“别担心，这里不是哥谭。”

Ric开了个玩笑试图缓解一下气氛，成效却不像他想象的那么大，好吧，对极有可能亲身体验过普通路人突然变身开始大开杀戒的人来说，玩笑确实起不到什么作用。

自我介绍早就进行过了，双方的时间安排也在刚刚沟通完毕，一时之间，屋内陷入了尴尬的沉默中。

不是Ric对Jason的过去完全没有好奇心，说实话，换成任何人都会感到好奇，Jason是如何做到独自一人在哥谭生活下去的？他有朋友吗？他的家人呢？但这绝不是询问的好时机，Jason不擅长饮酒，他去酒吧的时候也没想过一夜情——别问Ric怎么知道的，随便哪个常混酒吧的都能判断得出来——加上Jason刚才的异常反应，他当时出现在哪里的原因十有八九……

既然Jason并没有对他的失忆追根究底，Ric起码要做到不去戳对方的伤疤，这是基本的礼貌。

“你饿吗？”

搜肠刮肚，Ric也只想出这一句可以用来打破沉默的话。

“还好，你饿了吗？”

Jason转头看向他，Ric的心脏登时漏跳了一拍。

不好，这样很不好，现在还是白天呢！

“咳，我的意思是，如果你想吃点东西的话，我可以给你做点什么，班尼迪克蛋之类的。”

“那是早餐。”话虽这么说，Jason却不像是对此有意见什么的，而是十分感兴趣地来回打量了Ric几下，“你会做饭？”

“不是很好，但也没有糟糕到那种程度，你懂的。”Ric凌空比划了几下，假装手里拿着勺子，“你想看看吗？”

 

 

这是久违的表演。

没有吊环，没有绳索，但这的确是表演，而且他还有一位好奇的观众。

Ric小心而快速的搅着蛋黄，尽量让自己的动作看起来娴熟而专业，Jason就在他背后不远处看着呢，他知道。

这非常的……不可思议。

就在几个月之前，他还于旁人的期待和自己的无力之中拼命地挣扎，无论如何也找不到方向。而现在，至少他会有一个孩子，往多了想，他或许可以拥有一个家庭。

远离义警、远离蝙蝠、远离过去的一切，这正是他想要的，布鲁德海文已经有了新的夜翼，他可以做任何他想做的事情，不必顾虑其他。

毕竟，Ric Grayson从不害怕。

“我不想打断你，但是一直把水煮到冒出来也是你做饭的一个环节吗？”

“糟糕！”Ric手忙脚乱的拔掉电源，预备用来煮水波蛋的电磁炉已经一塌糊涂。

“意外！只是意外！”

他抬高声音，竭力让对方相信这只是一时失误罢了。

好吧，好吧，或许他也不是那么无所畏惧。

 

 

不知怎的，接下来就变成了Jason看着锅，而他盯着烤箱等着过五分钟给吐司翻面。

“这真的是个意外。”虽然听起来很没有说服力，Ric还是想尽量给自己挽回一点尊严，“我有点走神了，平时不是这样的。”

“别担心，你不是我见过最不会做饭的那个。”Jason迅捷地捞出锅内烫好的菠菜，转头换上煎锅，随口安慰着Ric，“培根和火腿，你要哪个？”

“……培根吧。”Ric听着Jason往热好的平底煎锅里倒油时发出的轻微刺啦声，忧郁地打开烤箱，给里面的吐司挨个翻面。

还好，烹饪不是表演，或许他可以明天早起一点，进厨房来挽回一下尊严。

“明天早上你要吃什么？我发誓我不会烧了厨房。”

Ric念念有词，将吐司们放回去接着给烤箱定时，觉得自己十足像个爱唠叨的老人家。但他没再听到任何声音，Jason没有回答，整间厨房里只有培根在油中发出的吱吱声。

“Jason？”

他抬起头，看见Jason脸色发白，几秒没有动作，好似在强忍着什么，随后急迫地关掉炉火，冲出了厨房。

Ric茫然地站起身，直到听到卫生间里的异常响动才意识到是怎么一回事。他急急忙忙地接了杯水，跟着冲了出去。

 

 

Jason刚刚吐完，脸色好了不少，Ric替他按下了马桶的冲水键，然后把水杯递了过去。

“感觉还好吗？”

Jason接过水杯简单地漱了下口，又深呼吸了几次，随后摇了摇头。

“不是很好。”

Jason简短地回答，依旧维持着原本的姿势，似乎一个字都不想多说更不想多做一个动作打破现在脆弱的平衡。从这个角度，Ric恰好可以看到他的颈侧，腺体上干干净净，没有咬痕。

在意识到之前，Ric已经伸手过去轻拍对方的背部了。他放出些信息素，尽量安抚着显然不怎么舒服的Omega。

“要试试标记吗？多少有点作用，大概吧。”

人体是很玄妙的东西，尤其是孕期。在各种激素的作用下，Ric还真没把握自己的信息素能在缓解症状上起到多少效果。

“现在？”

Jason抬头扫了他一眼，语气中是明显的迟疑。的确，大部分Alpha在平常时只能做到留下印记而不是标记，会被怀疑是在说大话或者拐弯抹角地讨一个非插入式性行为Ric也不是不能理解——但绝不接受。

“试试就知道了。”

Ric冲他眨眨眼。

短暂的犹豫过后，Jason伸手解开自己衬衫靠上的扣子，扯开了衣领。

Ric心领神会，伸手揽住Jason的肩膀，对准那片薄薄的皮肤咬了下去，没有忽略Omega一瞬间的颤抖与闷哼。

老实说他也没什么经验，准确地讲，作为Dick的他应该有经验，然而作为Ric的他连一分钟都想不起来，有也没用，所以他可能……大概……或许……有点咬得太重了。

看着那处正在渗血的伤口，Ric有些心虚地直起身，从卫生间的药柜里翻出创口贴和酒精棉签。

……然后就被Jason警惕而又不容置疑地从他手中拿过去了。

总感觉要挽回自己的形象可能不是做个饭就能解决的。

看着Jason翻了翻手中的东西，又去药柜取了普通棉签对着镜子按压止血，Ric如是想着。

不想承认也得承认，在照顾别人这个方面，他的确是不怎么擅长。毕竟在他现在的记忆里，除了他还是个需要别人照顾的小孩子的阶段，就是他还是个需要别人照顾的病人的阶段。

他实在应该去买一些相关的书看看，不过现在嘛……

“家里还有一点青虾，我去把剩下的做完好了。”

或许他在做饭上的形象不用等到明天再挽回了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我一直都不知道像这样的长篇是应该在一开始把tag打全还是跟着进度打，总之……一半一半了（。）


End file.
